Finding the Truth
by Down the Highway
Summary: When Gibbs niece comes to help them find her missing team, he must do what he can to stop her past from haunting her. But what happen if trust has been lost? Can they work through it, or will it be too late? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

She looked up at her captives and was able to see their faces for the first time. No, not captives, rescuers. The ones that had come to take her away from that small cramped room where she was subject to whatever they wanted. She looked into the icy blue eyes that seemed so familiar to her. Her eyes moved from blue to green, bright green eyes that twinkled with satisfaction. Big hard hands, gentle as anything, helped her sit up. More hands, smaller and softer, yet just as strong, helped her get off the ground. A wet cloth was wiped slowly across her face. She looked once again into the eyes of blue, watched warily as recognition, then pain, flashed in their depths. The face that belonged with the eyes, the eyes of someone who looked they'd seen a loved one die, showed no emotion. Slowly, the name that went with the familiar blue eyes clicked into place. Her lips parted and after a few seconds she was able to speak.

"Gibbs?" it was barely a whisper, yet he somehow managed to hear her. His face was no longer emotionless; it was now full of pain. His reply was no louder than hers, yet it made her knees collapse and darkness swirl round the corners of her vision as she felt safe once again.

"Bec?"

Reveiws people, reveiws! I need to know if my writing good, bad or just plain boring.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Gibbs POV

Gibbs walked into the bullpen early on a Monday morning, grumbling to himself the whole time. When he saw Tony annoying Ziva, it did nothing to help his mood, or his headache. He took a sip of his strong coffee, only to realise it wasn't strong enough for him. He was still grumbling when he sat down at his desk. To make things even worse, his computer wasn't working, on the day he really needed to use it (which wasn't very often). Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

When he got off the phone, Tony and Ziva were still arguing. Gibbs walked over to DiNozzo and slapped the back of his head. He jumped and apologized.

"Sorry boss."

"Don't apologise, it's-"

"A sign of weakness, yeah I know boss."

"Then why do you continue to do it then?" Gibbs walked over to his desk as he said, "Get to work."

Just then McGee walked into the bullpen.

"Probie! Where you been? You're late!" DiNozzo looked at him curiously. McGee ignored him and turned to Gibbs.

"Director wants you up in MTAC boss." Gibbs looked up at that piece of news. He wasn't expecting a meeting today.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs walked quickly up the stairs to MTAC. Before he opened the door, he turned back and looked at his team. DiNozzo was now annoying McGee and Ziva was sitting at her desk looking amused at the whole spectacle. Gibbs chuckled to himself, and then he opened the door and stepped into MTAC.

Gibbs sat next to the Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard (his former partner). He turned to her to ask why he was supposed to be there.

"Jen?" she looked at him and answered his unasked question.

"You are here because one of the teams from LA has disappeared in DC during an undercover mission. The junior member of their team was not in the field, but back monitoring their progress on computers, back at base you could say. She is using a high priority feed to talk to us about finding them." Jen then turned and looked at the screen before turning back to him again. "I talked to her on the phone last night. She says she knows you." Gibbs looked at Jen, wanting to know who it was, but, before he could ask, the feed came through on the screen.

"Director? Thanks for doing this, I mean, you didn't have to and it's nice to know I won't be the only one investigating this." Gibbs jumped when he first heard the young girls voice. He then remembered that Jen said he knew her. She obviously saw him at that moment because she spoke to him curiously. "Hey Gibbs, that you?" For the first time that morning, he looked up at the screen to see a familiar face with green eyes and rosy cheeks. He soon remembered the name that went with the face.

"Yeah. That you Bec? Haven't seen you in a while. How long has it been? 2, 3 years?"

"More like 5, but that's not the point. The point is that my team is missing. They were going undercover to take down some terrorist cell before they disappeared." Bec looked freaked out went she said that. Gibbs didn't have any time to wonder why before she continued. "Mum was on that team, and she had Sharnie with her." Bec saw Gibbs and Jenny's puzzled looks so she explained herself. "Sharnie's my younger sister. Mum didn't want to leave her at home, so Sharnie went undercover with her." Bec looked and sounded like she was going to cry soon, so Gibbs said something in a voice he saved for situations just like these.

"We'll find them Bec; you know I'll do anything I can to find them. Don't worry."

Bec nodded at this and Gibbs was relieved that his words had calmed her down some; her eyes had cleared and voice didn't wobble when she replied to his comment.

"Gibbs, I know that, but do you mind if I come to DC until you find them? It'll be good cause it'll feel like I'm actually doing something, you know? I mean, their almost the only family I've got," Bec stared at Gibbs, then smiled before continuing. "But you know that already, don't you." Gibbs noticed that when she said that, Jenny looked really confused. Bec noticed it too. That girl never misses anything, does she?

"Director-"

"Don't call me that, it's Jenny."

"OK, Jenny then. To clear up all your confusion-"

"She doesn't miss anything, does she?" Jenny whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"No, she doesn't, she's too much like me." Gibbs whispered back. He then realised that Bec had been listening to them with an amused expression, her eyes twinkling.

"Heard that guys. Anyway, to clear any confusion, Gibbs is my uncle. If mum and Sharnie are dead, he's the only family I'll have left." Seeing Jenny become even more confused, she explained herself further. "Shannon was my mum's sister. She was killed when mum was 21 years old, just after Christi was born. Christi's my older sister." Just at that moment, Bec's phone rang. She answered with a short "Hello?" As the call progressed; her face went from vaguely annoyed to confused then horrified disgust. She didn't say a word until she'd rolled her eyes.

"Hey to you to… Just fine thanks… Mum's not here at the moment what can I say to her... Nothing? Fine." She put the phone back into her pocket and rolled her eyes. "That was my sister. I told her ages ago that mum would be going undercover this week. Didn't listen obviously." Bec turned around at that point and yelled at someone for interrupting her. She listened to their reply before sighing and turning back to Gibbs and Jenny.

"That's my cue to "get off the hpf (high priority feed)!" I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon yeah?" This time it was Jenny's turn to speak. Well, she started to speak before Gibbs did anyway.

"Yes, you shall. Have a nice trip, OK?" Bec grinned at her before nodding at her. She waved once then the feed went dead. Jenny turned to Gibbs and raised one eyebrow. Gibbs stared back at her for so long she blushed and turned away. Gibbs chuckled to himself at the sight, though it wasn't long before turned to look at him again.

"You have a niece?" She asked this question quietly.

"Statement or question?" This made Jenny turn around and gave him a death glare. A pretty damn good death glare too. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows at her until she replied.

"A bit of both." Jenny looked in the distance for a while before turning back to Gibbs. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs looked up at her in surprise. "Oh, that's right, you thought I already knew." She turned away angrily. Gibbs leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. He leaned in further and whispered in her ear.

"You were always so good at reading me." He leaned back and stood up, then turned around and offered her his hand.

"Well, come on. We've got a fourteen year old girl coming to find her family. We have to get ready for that." Jenny took his hand and looked confused. Gibbs explained himself by saying, "She's a handful, that one. She's-"

"A lot like you, yeah you said." Jenny started walking towards the door. "Aren't you coming? We have to brief the others on the case. Well, what we know about it anyway." Jenny turned around when she got to the door. "Come on!"

Gibbs followed Jenny out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, Jethro? Where's she going to stay during the investigation? I can organise-"

"Jen, she's staying with me. Don't you worry about accommodation for my niece. That's my job" After that comment, Jen looked relieved. Probably cause she didn't have to arrange a place for Bec to stay. Gibbs realised that they'd reached the bullpen when he saw DiNozzo playing games on his computer. For the second time that morning, DiNozzo was slapped on the back of his head.

"Thanks boss." Gibbs noticed Jenny trying not laugh at that response as she pulled out her phone – obviously she'd got a message of some sort. After she read it, she looked up at Gibbs.

"She'll be here tomorrow. Her plane's leaving tonight." This made the rest of Gibbs' team look up in interest, though only Ziva had the courage to ask.

"Who will be coming tomorrow Gibbs? It must be important if you're only finding out about this now." It was only then that Gibbs remembered that Ziva would probably already know about Bec from when she profiled him for Ari. And that DiNozzo and McGee had already met her.

"My niece, Bec, is coming to help us find her missing team members from LA. They went missing in DC during an undercover mission. She lost all contact. She has requested that we are to be the team that will run the investigation. She will be helping us find them." During his explanation, he was watching the teams' reaction to his words. Ziva looked surprised, McGee recognised the name almost instantly, then looked worried as the reason why she was coming was said and DiNozzo just looked confused.

"Bec, as in the gorgeous 9 year old that came a few years ago Bec? And she's your niece? Wow. How could I not know that?" Ziva rolled her years and answered his question.

"She'd be about 14 now wouldn't she?" she looked up at Gibbs for approval. He nodded. "So she'll be a lot different now than what she was then."

"And she's a lot like me, so don't be surprised if she does something the way I would. Like you DiNozzo, if she hits you, it's because you're doing something stupid."

"Oh great, a mini Gibbs." And DiNozzo thought he couldn't hear him. "When's she coming? Next week?"

"No, tomorrow." Everyone, including Gibbs, laughed at the look on DiNozzo's face. McGee even took a picture. When Gibbs looked at him, McGee hurriedly explained; "So Bec can see how funny it looked boss. I think she'd have wanted to see it." Gibbs just nodded. After a few minutes of laughing at DiNozzo's reaction, Gibbs ordered everyone to get to work.

"Come on guys! She'll be here tomorrow and we need to know everything we can about this case. Get to work." Gibbs was sitting behind his computer when he received an email. It was from Bec. It was a family portrait. The only text on the email was _'Hope this helps you find us. Love from Bec.'_ Gibbs smiled at the screen, at the gesture that meant she really did want to find them, and fast. He forwarded the email onto Abby, so she could run facial recognition. Gibbs smiled even wider when he realised that Bec would be here, safe, protected from harm. He liked that idea. He liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Bec POV

Bec looked around the airport for someone she knew; Gibbs, or someone from his team. But she didn't see anyone. She walked out the front and stood on the sidewalk. A male voice called out her name. She looked up, expecting to see one of her brothers friends, instead she saw a man with icy blue eyes leaning against a car, waiting for her. Bec smiled and started walking towards him.

"Gibbs. Hi." She'd expected it to be awkward, just the two of them in the car for the hour long drive. But it wasn't. As she reached the car, more people climbed out the back; Tony, Tim, and a pretty Israeli woman. But no Kate. The first thing that happened then was Tony opening his arms and grinning at her cheekily.

"How about a hug for your favourite special agent?" Bec dropped her luggage and rushed forward those last few steps. Tony picked her up and swung her around in a circle. After he put her down, Bec stepped back, laughing.

"Bet that was easier all those years ago, when I was light enough to be almost thrown into the air, wasn't it?" She turned from DiNozzo to McGee, who looked hopeful. Bec laughed again and practically launched herself in for a hug. After she released him she turned to Gibbs and smiled shyly. Gibbs opened his arms as well and her smile widened considerably. She walked those few steps forward and hugged him tightly. After letting go of Gibbs, she turned to the Israeli woman and smiled.

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever met you before. What's your name?"

"Ziva. It's nice to meet you Bec." Bec offered her hand forward for Ziva to shake. She took it and smiled. Bec picked up her luggage. She looked up at the team as Tony snatched her luggage from her and stashed it in the boot of Gibbs's car. She hoped he was careful with the guitar. Gibbs climbed into the drivers' side, Ziva next to him. Bec groaned. This meant she had to sit next to Tony. She climbed in the car and ended up in the middle between Tony and McGee, predictably. As they drove back to NCIS, they (Tony and McGee) grilled her with questions. How she was, where she'd been, cases she'd worked on, her favourite movies even. She answered truthfully enough for them to believe her. They didn't notice the gaping hopes in her story; members in her family, places she'd lived and for how long, school, friends. Gibbs and Ziva were sitting quietly in the front seat, just listening to her answers. Bec was watching Gibbs's face in the rear-view mirror and noticed that he was noticing the holes in her story. She quickly changed the subject, even though she knew it would raise his suspicion.

"Hey guys, where's Kate? You never went anywhere without her." Bec looked around the car at everyone's faces. Everyone looked uncomfortable. Except Ziva. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Gibbs turned his world class stare on her. The silence quickly got awkward and Bec didn't do awkward very well, so she pulled her ipod out of her pocket, put the earphones in her ears and turned it up very loud. When she saw Gibbs smirk in the mirror, she shot back a quick, "You're the one who didn't answer the question!" which took the smirk right off his face. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face when she saw Tony look between her and Gibbs, confused. Bec then concentrated on her music for the rest of the trip, which seemed a lot shorter than normal. As she got out of the car at NCIS she smiled at the building, one which she was very happy to see again. She was remembering all the good times she had here when someone tousled her hair. Bec looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the _really_ messy hair. She turned towards the entry and saw Tony wiggling his fingers at her. That's all it took to start her running after him. When they got to security however, they let Tony through and stopped her from going through. But with only one glare at the head security guard, and a glimpse at her id, they let her through no questions asked. Bec smiled at him, and then raced through to find Tony. She saw him walking confidently (and slowly) toward the bullpen. She ran quietly behind him, then sped up as she passed him. What she didn't do was forget to slap the back of his head really hard and mess up his hair at the same time. She stopped when she got to his desk and sat down. Tony had stopped when Bec had slapped him with an expression on his face that was priceless. So, before she fell on the ground with laughter, Bec pulled out her phone and took his picture and set it to Abby, saying to 'Get up here NOW!!! You're missing all the fun!!!' By the time Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Abby arrived, DiNozzo was sitting at his desk, grumbling to himself and Bec was rolling on the floor, tears running down her face. Abby understood what was going n and was practically pissing herself as well, so she decided to spread the love. She pulled out her phone and showed them the picture of DiNozzo. Soon everyone was laughing at Tony, again. Soon, Bec sat up, having laughed so hard she had lost her voice. She wiped her eyes and swore to herself that she would always remember that moment. She stood up, and was nearly knocked over by the force of the hug that was bestowed upon her. Gibbs smiled as he saw the old unbreakable friendship between Bec and Abby blossom once more. Abby let go of Bec and started pulling her down to her lab. Bec started protesting on the tightness of Abby's grip. But Abby didn't let go till she was sure Bec was safely inside her lab. She grabbed her chair and told Bec to sit on it. She did as she was told, kind of scared by Abby's strange behaviour. She turned to Bec, her eyes almost glowing.

"Bec, I know about Sharnie." It took Bec a few tries to be able to speak, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

"What do you know about her Abby?" Abby just glared at Bec, watching as she shrank back from the strength of her gaze. Bec didn't really want to know what Abby knew about Sharnie, she was just scared (not like she'd admit it) about what would happen now that she did.

"Everything. Now I want an explanation. Bec, I know she's your daughter."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Bec POV.

Bec just stared at Abby, absolutely shocked that she'd found that out so quickly. She didn't think it was that obvious. She'd only talked to Gibbs about the cover story, about Sharnie being her sister. Now Abby knew. Crap.

"How did you find out? I never told anyone. Anyone." Bec's voice was so small and quiet it was a surprise that Abby could hear her.

"You know that photo you sent Gibbs; I ran facial recognition on it. The results that came up confused me. It said that your mum was also Sharnie's mum, that Sharnie was your mum's granddaughter and that Sharnie was your sister. To sort all that out, because it made no sense whatsoever, I ran Sharnie through by herself. It said that you were her mum, and that the father was unknown." Abby looked at Bec, saw how close to tears she was, and took both Bec's hands in her own. Her eyes melted and her voice gentled, she was no longer angry at her. "Bec, what happened to you?"

Bec took a deep breath. She knew Abby really wanted to know, but she wasn't ready to tell her yet. That part of her life was too painful to think about, especially here in Abby's lab, and now, in the middle of the day.

"Abbs, how 'bout this? I can't exactly tell you now because of the time and place. How about tonight I talk to you. I can ditch Gibbs and spend the night with you, ok?" Bec watched Abby think about this, and stayed silent until she'd made up her mind. She really didn't want to get into her life story right now, what with no couch to sit on or a coffee in her hand. Those last few years have been the worst of all. Bec knew Abby had reached a decision because her eyes lit up.

"Sure, ok. Should I take you home? I mean, not that there aren't other ways for you to get home but-" Bec rolled her eyes when Abby started rambling. Same old Abby.

"Abby, its ok. I'll come home with you. And I'll spend the night. AND, I'll bring music. I still can't stand any of your death metal stuff." Abby made a hurt face and Bec laughed. She was relieved that she'd dodged a major bullet. That quickly changed to fear. The only thing Bec was afraid of was her past. And she would have to relive it. Great.

* * *

McGee was typing away furiously at his keyboard. Tony looked up to find the source of the annoying sound.

"McGee, type a little harder why don't you? I don't think that the man on the moon can hear you properly." McGee stopped typing and looked at Tony and Ziva.

"Hey guys, think I got a lead on the missing team." Ziva stood up and walked towards him. Tony also got up and stood in front of the plasma.

"Well, Probie, don't keep me waiting. Get the damn thing on the screen."

"Right, sorry Tony." McGee pressed a few keys and one picture popped up on the plasma; an eight year old Bec and a man that was in his mid thirties. Bec was smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. Right then Gibbs walked round the corner and into the bullpen. He took one look at the picture then looked at McGee.

"Who's that?" McGee got up from behind his desk and stood next to Ziva.

"That's Bec and her father, from six years ago." Gibbs looked closely at the picture of Bec's dad for a few seconds before he heard someone, probably Bec, stand behind him. None of the rest of the team noticed. He heard Bec's almost silent gasp as she saw the picture on the screen.

"What is that picture doing up there?" McGee and Ziva turned at the sound of her voice, where as Tony jumped a mile in the air before turning around and looking guilty. McGee was the one who answered her question.

"We think that your father's involved in the disappearance of your team." Bec looked at McGee and snorted, annoyance momentarily overpowering the sudden fear that sprung up. She made sure she didn't look at Gibbs. He'd know in a heartbeat if something was bothering her.

"Well, that would be kinda hard, don't cha think? If he somehow managed to come back from the dead that would explain a lot." Everyone looked shocked at this piece of news; it was obvious that none of them had known he was dead. Tony was the one to ask the inevitable question.

"How did he die?" Tony's face made it clear that he did not want to know the answer to the question he'd just asked. Bec turned and looked him in the eye, before looking at Gibbs. She turned and started walking towards the elevator, stopping outside its doors then turning around.

"I shot him." With that, Bec stepped through the open elevator doors and turned her back on Gibb's team.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she slid down the smooth elevator walls to the floor. She curled up there as the memories started flowing through her mind; the first night when she was six years old, every night up until the eve of her ninth birthday. She was unaware of the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees as her tears became sobs, shaking her entire body. She didn't notice it when Gibbs stepped into the elevator and hit the emergency switch. She did notice when the lights when out and Gibbs sat down next to her. Gibbs knew that Bec didn't want to talk about it yet so he just put his arms around her and she melted onto his chest. They stayed like that until Bec sat up, wiped her tears and looked at Gibbs.

"That didn't happen, right?" Bec's expression was hopeful and Gibbs almost agreed. Almost. "Right. I now have to talk about why I shot that bloody son of a bitch, don't I?" Gibbs just raised his eyebrows at her. She seemed to get the message and sighed. She stood up and offered him her hand. Gibbs didn't fail to notice that it was shaking badly. Bec stared at her hand, and then dropped it.

"Come on. I'm not going by myself." Then Bec remembered something. "Crap, we have to go to Abby first." Bec flipped the emergency switch and the elevator started moving again. "I owe her an explanation." Bec saw Gibbs' face and glared at him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. I'm only going to say it once." Gibbs stood up as Bec turned away from him. He reached over and took her hand. Bec looked at him in surprise, her fringe flipping into her eyes.

"I'm here for you Bec, don't you ever forget that."

"What if something happens though? You can't be there all the time."

"Nothing is going to happen Bec." Bec just nodded at him. Even though she seriously doubted that that was true, it made her feel safe. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Bec drew in a shaky breath and Gibbs squeezed her hand. Together they walked forwards into Abby's lab, where Abby was standing, surprised; obviously she wasn't expecting them.

"Bec, Gibbs, what are you doing here? I haven't found anything yet!" Bec looked at Abby, and bit her lip. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Abby-"

"And Bec, you look a mess! Who's been harassing you now?"

"Abby-"

"You know Gibbs, I always thought you had great timing, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe it's you Bec; your timing must be off. Maybe-"

"Abby! We aren't here to se if you've got anything." Then Bec frowned. "Do I really look that bad?" She took one look at Gibbs and stopped talking. She got a funny look in her eye, a twinkling, which Gibbs didn't like. She smiled slightly and ran a hand through her fringe, sweeping it to the side – the left. She turned back to Abby, ready to talk about anything they threw at her.

"Hey Abbs?" Bec let go of Gibbs' hand and smiled sweetly. That smile was one that Gibbs remembered best, from back when she was nine. The smile that proceeded trouble. Gibbs wasn't looking forward to what she was going to say at all. "What was it that you wanted to talk about earlier? Why Sharnie was my daughter?" Bec stopped there and let the question hang in the air. Gibbs turned to glare at her. Why was she keeping so many secrets?

"I thought you said that Sharnie was your little sister, Bec. Why did you lie?" Bec's smile faltered a fraction and her eyes distanced before she started speaking again.

"I've learnt the hard way that you can't just give everything away at the start. You've got to trust the people your telling." Bec's eyes focused again and her voice wobbled. "My trust is so hard to earn its ridiculous." Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her to the corner where she pulled her down to the floor. Gibbs sat down on her other side as Abby gave Bec her Caf-Pow. Bec smiled softly at Abby before curling her knees up under her chin. She turned to look at Gibbs.

"What is it you want to know?" Bec gripped the Caf-Pow tightly. "We might as well get this done in one hit." Gibbs almost felt sorry for her, for making her relive something that painful. But he needed to know this, to help sort everything out. Bec looked up at Gibbs, a look of resignation in her eyes. She reached into her bag, which had somehow stayed with her the whole time, and pulled out a worn diary. She handed it to Gibbs before she spoke.

"Ever heard of harcèlement sexuel, Agent Gibbs?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Gibbs stared at the diary in his hands before looking up at Bec. She met his gaze before standing up and giving Abby back her Caf-Pow. She stood up and grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the door. She stopped walking halfway there and turned around.

"That should explain a lot of what you want to know." She smiled at them sadly and walked out the door. Gibbs heard the elevator ding. Abby turned to Gibbs, her face so shocked it was almost comical. She shook her head as if to clear it, and then smiled at Gibbs. She took the diary out of his hands.

"You don't need to read this yet. You have to… go do something else." Abby stood up, grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him up after her. She started to push him out the door.

"What else am I supposed to do Abby?" Abby just smiled sweetly at Gibbs.

"I don't know, not hang around here? I've got a lot of reading to do." She finished pushing Gibbs out the door and quickly closed it in his face. She locked the door and waited until she heard Gibbs move. She walked over to the chair and sat down, staring at the diary. She opened it up to the first page and saw the big, wobbly handwriting of a little kid. She quickly flicked through the rest of the diary and saw that the handwriting improved quickly. She turned back to the first page and saw the date: 18/9/01, Bec's sixth birthday. She took a deep breath before she started reading.

"Bec, your secrets are no more." Abby read the whole thing. And by the time she finished it, she wished she had never started.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, a fresh coffee in his hands, not knowing what to expect. What he saw was Bec behind DiNozzo at his computer, and they were both giggling at something. DiNozzo pressed something and Bec laughed harder.

"She's going to kill you if she sees that!" DiNozzo looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm not going to let her see them am I?" Bec didn't answer, just got that evil twinkling in her eyes, the twinkling that precedes trouble. Gibbs sat down at his desk to do, well nothing actually, when his phone rang.

"Yeah. Gibbs?" A few moments later he hung up, stood up and called out to his team.

"Gear up. Got a dead marine in Quantico." Everyone looked confused, but started grabbing everything they needed. Bec looked at Gibbs, wondering why he was on another case already. He met her gaze, her confused gaze peering out from behind her glasses, as she raised one eyebrow.

"Director wants you up in MTAC. Something about a Jason Carelli…?" Bec's eyes widened, and she gasped quietly.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening!" Bec picked her phone up from beside her and she practically ran up the stairs. Gibbs walked out of the bullpen with his team behind him, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Bec walked through the door to MTAC, not exactly looking forward to the conversation that was bound to happen. She walked down and stood next to the director. She stared at the screen, before turning to look at Jenny.

"You wanted me director?" Jenny turned to face Bec, and sighed.

"We have a complication. Gibbs has to finish the case he's just been set." Bec blinked a few times before answering.

"Why though, if you don't mind me asking." Jenny smiled grimly, almost as if she expected Bec to say that.

"Unfortunately, a dead marine comes before a missing person, even if that's an NCIS agent. And since we've only got your word that they're missing -" Bec opened her mouth to protest against that statement. "It's not that I don't trust you, but SECNAV wants this case solved and it's your word against his." Bec nodded silently, and it was fairly obvious to Jenny that the girl was more than a little pissed off. Bec was frowning, trying to find a way round the new development. Jenny rolled her eyes. This girl was more like Gibbs than she first thought. She obviously didn't find one because her shoulders slumped slightly. Jenny cleared her throat.

"Anyway, the reason I called you up here –"

"Is because of Mr Jason Carelli and the fact he knows where I am. Which is bad." Jenny just stared at her. Bec turned and saw the expression on her face, then laughed. "Gibbs said." Comprehension dawned on Jenny's face, and she started to laugh too.

"Right. Should I put him through then?" Bec sucked in a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Might as well." Jenny gestured to the sound tech and a young man came up on the screen. He saw both Bec standing next to the director and he sneered at her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Long time no see Bec." Jenny looked at Bec and noticed her hands were shaking. But Bec just smiled sweetly at him.

"Jason. What's with the finding me? Did you get bored over there in Australia, huh?" Jason snorted. He was really starting to get on Jenny's nerves.

"Hardly. I was actually just going to talk with the lovely director here." Jason smiled at Jen, and Bec frowned, halfway between extremely pissed off and terrified.

"About what?" Bec's curiosity got the best of her as she blurted it out. She immedietly shut her mouth. But Jason just looked at her, a bizarre mix of amusement and pity on his face.

"Your family Bec. I know who's got them."

* * *

**Sorry for the really long wait between updates!!! Blame the damn writers block**. **Reviews are appreciated. And i'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the cliffy. Couldn't help my self.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, the wait between my last update and this one was not as long as I expected. I had a massive wave of inspiration one night, and the chapter kind of wrote itself.  
Warning you now, I dropped a major bombshell in this chapter. Like, absolutely huge.  
Thank you to Cat (Tiva4lifeexx) for beta-ing this for me. You are completely awesome!!  
Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing fanfiction would I?  
**

* * *

Bec stared up at him, not daring to believe anything he just said; she couldn't afford to hope. She opened her mouth to speak, but she seemed to only be able to gape wordlessly. Jenny pitied her. Jason just stared back at her, the creep seeming to enjoy Bec's reaction. He didn't say anything until Jenny snapped at him.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Who has them then?"

Jason just smiled at Jenny, before turning back to Bec.

"Do you know who has them Bec? Think, I'm sure you do." he said eerily, playing with her mind.

Bec just frowned at him, not sure about what he was talking about. Then comprehension dawned across her face, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving just a vague trace of amusement. She looked up at Jason, with her eyebrow raised and rolled her eyes. Jenny was impressed; this girl had acting skills to die for.

"What makes you think I know Jason? That _is_ why I came here in the first place. To, you know, find who took them away from me." she said snidely, trying not to show how proud she was of herself.

Jason reacted to that, genuine shock plastered on his face. Bec looked pleased at this progress, even though it was obviously not what she was expecting. There was a very thin layer of confusion hidden under the satisfaction, and under the satisfaction was a trace of something so faint that Jenny thought it was just her imagination. Fear. Pure, undiluted fear.

"So, Jason, if you have information that I didn't manage to get my hands on before I came over, please, share," she continued before she crossed her arms and just stood there. Jenny was even more impressed than before. Bec was so much like Gibbs, and she seemed to know how to hide her emotions better than most, she would even compare her to how Ziva was when she first came to NCIS.

Jason seemed to get over his shock enough to answer her. He sneered; it seemed as if he took pleasure in making people feel bad, which didn't surprise Jenny one bit.

"Bec, are you sure you don't know?" Jason said, pausing to think, "then again, you probably have no clue. A child doesn't know that someone has to stop moving to be dead..."

Bec whipped her head up to stare at him, disbelief written all over her face. The emotion was soon replaced with dread and understanding, as it dawned on her who Jason was talking about. She stepped back, shaking her head slightly at first but more vigorously as she wrapped her head around what had been said.

"No," she murmured, "No, that's not possible. He's dead. I saw him. He was just… lying there. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. I _saw_ him!"

Bec looked around towards Jenny, then turned back to Jason.

"No. He's dead! There was too much blood for him to live. He _can't _be alive!" she yelled at the screen worried. If he… no it wasn't possible.

Jason just smirked and shook his head. Bec burst into tears, fear written plainly on her face as her worst nightmare came to life – she was terrified. She buried her face in her hands and muttered something to herself over and over, she was beyond control. Jason turned to look at Jenny, trying and failing to ignore Bec; his eyes kept darting towards her.

"Should have known she'd react like that, sorry," he said, the arrogant smirk still plastered on his face as he addressed Jenny. He looked behind him then leaned in and whispered, "It won't last very long. Last time it was worse; she got admitted to hospital and everything. Won't be that bad this time though, after all she's still standing."

He leant back before sneering, "Say hi to Special Agent Gibbs for me."

Then the screen went blank.

Jenny turned away from the screen and her eyes fell immediately on Bec. She'd stopped crying and was just standing there, blankly staring out into space. Jenny walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bec jumped a mile in the air at the contact, before turning around.

"Well, I suppose you want to know exactly what that was about, huh?" Bec said, smiling slightly as she saw a glimmer of guilt flicker across Jenny's face, "don't feel bad. I'd want to know too."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to reveal part of her biggest secret, one that haunted her for 5 years. She wasn't exactly ready, but she didn't have to give it all away, today she'd just give the edited version.

"Jason was talking about my step dad, Patrick. He was killed the night before I came to DC five years ago. That was the first time I met Gibbs. My mum was an NCIS Probie back then and she sent me over while she stayed in LA, to deal with everything."

Bec saw disbelief settle itself plainly across Jenny's face. She decided to dump the rest on her now, she probably wouldn't remember most of it anyway. "Patrick suffered several gunshots to his stomach. It looked pretty painful, there was blood everywhere; he passed out after a while…"

Jenny's eyes widened as she realized what Bec was saying, "Bec, how do you know how he died? Were you there when he was killed?"

Bec felt guilt rise up from the pit of her stomach. It was the feeling that always surfaced when she talked about Patrick. It obviously showed on her face because Jenny looked even more shocked than she had before.

"Bec," she began softly, "did you kill him!?" she said, finishing with more force.

Bec looked straight into Jenny's bright green eyes, then down at the floor. Jenny took that as a yes.

"But you were so young! How did you do it? _Why_ did you do it? _**Why did you kill your dad?**_" Jenny said horrified. She couldn't believe that sweet girl they all knew was capable of murder.

Bec's head snapped up at those words, her eyes blazing. Jenny almost stepped back in fear – her expression was terrifying.

"I wasn't that young! I was a scared nine year old girl and who'd had enough of being treated like a slave! You wanna know how I killed him? I grabbed my biological dad's gun from the vault in the back of mum's closet and took it to bed with me one night. When Patrick came to visit me later on I shot him. It was purely self defense. Why did I kill him? I killed him because I was sick and tired of him raping me!" she screamed, her voice breaking on the word 'raping'. The room suddenly became deadly silent. Everyone was staring at Bec, having heard every word she'd yelled at Jenny. She wiped one hand across her tear streaked cheek, then turned and started walking away from the director. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and turned to face the people in the room.

"And if anyone, _absolutely anyone_, breathes a word of this around anyone on Gibbs' team…" she turned and glared at all the sound tech on the edges of the room, watching them shrink back. She didn't even have to finish her threat; they all knew what was in store for them if they didn't follow it. She turned and walked out of MTAC and into the elevator. As the doors closed, tears started to fall down her cheeks again. As the elevator reached its destination the doors opened to reveal one of the few people who could always make her feel better.

Abby turned at the ding of the elevator, to see an extremely distressed Bec; her eyes were red, probably due to the tears running down her cheeks, and her hands were shaking. Abby waited till Bec was inside her lab before scooping her up into one of the biggest hugs she'd ever given. Bec's shoulders began to shake with the sobs she'd been trying her hardest to keep in. After a while, her tears began to subside but Abby didn't ask what was wrong – she knew Bec would talk when she was ready. And that moment came sooner than she had expected.

"Abby, he's got them. Patrick's got mum and Sharnie." Bec said the words breaking as the sobs started again. This time Abby let go of Bec and stepped back when they stopped. Bec smiled slightly at her friend.

"Thanks Abs." she whispered. Abby smiled back then frowned as she realized something.

"Bec, where's Gibbs? You always talk to Gibbs about everything."

Bec nodded.

"Gibbs got a case Abby. But I think I would've come to you anyway, only you and everyone up in MTAC know about Patrick."

Abby frowned again, demanding an explanation with her eyes.

"I uh… kinda yelled at the director while I was up there. She pissed me off." Bec said with a smirk, while Abby collapsed in fits of laughter. Bec smiled again and tried not to laugh.

"It was pretty funny," she said, before meeting Abby's gaze. As soon as they looked at each other they both cracked up laughing. This time the tears running down Bec's cheeks were tears of happiness. She clutched her stomach, seemingly unable to stop the hysteria. Both girls were laughing so hard they didn't hear someone walk in.

"What's so funny girls?"

Both Bec and Abby both spun around in the general direction of the voice to see Tony and Ziva staring at them smiling, with two large boxes of evidence for Abby to go through. Abby saw the evidence and jumped up and down in delight while Bec laughed at her.

"Guess I should leave you now," Bec said, smiling at Abby once more before heading towards the elevator with Tony and Ziva right behind her. They all piled in and made their way up to the bullpen. Soon, the silence became awkward and Tony reached over and hit the emergency switch. Both Tony and Ziva turned, effectively backing her into the corner. Tony glanced at Ziva, to which she gave a slight nod.

"Bec, what happened while we were gone?"

Bec just stared at Tony, trying to find out what he was talking about. It didn't help that Ziva was watching her every tiny change in the facial expressions carefully, probably to check whether or not she was lying. Bec could only think of one thing he could be talking about, and cursed whoever had blabbed. Her face stayed blank, with only a small hint of confusion still visible. Ziva decided to elaborate.

"Bec, we walked in to MTAC to find Jenny waiting for us, looking very concerned. She said you'd reacted badly to whatever had happen to you, and that you'd revealed some unsettling information about your past."

Bec's eyes widened and she suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If these guys knew something was wrong, then so would Gibbs. Besides, Jenny had probably told him everything she had said anyways.

"Shit," Bec muttered under her breath.

Ziva looked satisfied and flicked the emergency switch back on and the elevator sprang to life. Bec stood there in silence as the cool metal box slid upwards, her hands shaking the entire time. She was in for it now; Gibbs was going to be so pissed she hadn't told him about Patrick. And sure enough, when the elevator door opened, the view of the bull pen was obstructed by the prominent figure of Gibbs, standing outside the elevator doors looking furious.

Tony and Ziva hurriedly left the elevator while Gibbs stepped in. As soon as the door closed, he hit the emergency switch. He looked down at Bec, with an expression that to the naked eye seemed to be anger, but Bec knew it was really betrayal; she could see it in his eyes. And when he spoke, his voice shook with anger.

"Bec, why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

* * *

**  
I feel kinda guilty, leaving you hanging like that. I hoped you liked it, I was bouncing in my seat when I read the beta'd version. How 'bout dropping a review while you're here? Because reading a story and not reviewing is like going to a birthday party without a present!! So spread the love - review!! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey. My beta has had this for a while, all the while making it more awesome to those of you who are actually reading this. Thanks to the two people that reviewed. Made my day.  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I own Bec, I own the plot, and I own a very big LCD tv to watch my NCIS dvd's on. Other that that, it's not mine.  
And now, (because I want to keep my reputation as a total non-rambler), here is chapter six. Enjoy!!**

* * *

_Bec, why the hell didn't you tell me!?"_

Bec looked up at Gibbs, trying to find the right words to get her out of this mess, but being completely honest with herself, she didn't think there were any.

Except the truth.

And while she didn't exactly want to share the truth with Gibbs, she knew she had to. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the roof, mentally preparing herself for the speech she was about to give.

"Where should I start?" Bec said, looking back at Gibbs, waiting for his response. He was slightly taken aback – he didn't expect her to just start telling him everything right away.

"How 'bout the beginning? That's always a good place," he said, but he wondered if that was too much to ask of her. Bec thought it over, her expression one of indecision. She pondered for a while until her eyes widened slightly as she came to her decision. She looked up at the camera in the corner of the elevator furtively, before averting her eyes back at Gibbs, asking him wordlessly if the camera was recording. He shook his head slightly in response.

"I really don't know if I can do that." Bec said, a small smile playing across her lips. It seemed like she was playing with Gibbs.

"Why not?" he asked.

Bec took her time thinking over what she was going to say, there was no denying that whatever came out of her mouth in the next few minutes would be difficult to word.

"How much do the others know?" she inquired, opting for a time waster before she had to begin her story.

Gibbs remembered back to what Jenny had said in front of the others.

"Jen said that you had revealed a secret from your past, and that she needed to talk to me privately; other then that, only what you've told them."

Bec looked relieved, until she remembered the confrontation that had occurred just moments before.

"What about Ziva?" she whispered

Gibbs looked surprised to say the least. What could Ziva know about Bec that he didn't?

"She knew more than she let on." Gibbs said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Bec responded to the unasked question; how?

"Her eyes are very… talkative." she replied, smiling at her choice of words.

Gibbs looked her up and down; he didn't fail to notice that she had successfully guided him off topic. He waited until she met his gaze once more before repeating the question.

"Why not?"

Bec looked into the icy blue eyes that were so familiar to her, and finally told the truth.

"Cause, um… I don't think that I can do it," she said looking down, but not before she caught the look of annoyance that flashed across his face, and upon seeing this decided to elaborate.

"I mean, I've already yelled at the director, cried all over Abby, and had to deal with Jason telling me that Patrick, the arrogant son of a bitch who was the main reason behind my first trip here, has come back to life! I don't think I can handle it, not after everything else." she yelled, urging herself not to cry.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. He just had one more question to ask her, and it would probably be the hardest of all.

"Bec," he began softly, as she looked at him. She looked so tired, so pitiful, that Gibbs scooped her up in his arms and just held her, offering the comfort that she so desperately needed. He felt her arms lock around his middle and asked that last question he wanted to avoid, but knew he had to face.

"Is Patrick Sharnie's dad?"

Bec didn't move from her position, and for a moment Gibbs thought she wasn't going to answer. But after a few seconds, she uttered a single word.

"No."

Gibbs couldn't hide the huge wave of relief that swept through him, he just smiled and let go of Bec, taking her hand instead. Before he flicked the switch to send them moving again, he looked at the time. It was half past eight. He started the elevator and walked into the bullpen, pulling Bec along with him.

* * *

Tony and Ziva watched the doors of the elevator close, hiding Bec's terrified expression as they shut. They looked at each other, and then walked back to their seats without speaking. Ziva sat down and started tapping on her computer, just trying to pass the time until they were allowed to go home. Tony sat across from her, thinking about Bec's reaction when they confronted her earlier. She'd seemed scared of the fact that she had to talk to Gibbs, but then again, who wouldn't. By the look on Jenny's face when they'd come back from the crime scene, it had been a pretty big secret she had revealed. Tony passed the time by wondering what it was.

"Hey Ziva," he said after a while as she looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes Tony," she answered, admiring the charming grin he sent her way.

"What do you think Bec let slip in MTAC this afternoon? I mean, whatever it was, it definitely scared the director."

Ziva frowned. Now that he mentioned it, whatever Bec had said must've been huge to freak Jenny out like that.

"Maybe it was that she killed her step-dad?" Ziva replied, not sure whether was she said was a question or a statement.

Tony thought that possibility over, before shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk, stopping in front of her.

"No, she mentioned that in front of Gibbs this morning and then she explained in the elevator. No, it must've been something bigger," Tony said as he began pacing, "but what?"

At that moment, McGee walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. Tony noticed this and decided to ask him.

"Hey McGenius, what do you think Bec said to the director to freak her out like that?"

Tim looked up at him and frowned, thinking over the possibilities. He came up dry.

"I have absolutely no idea,"

Tony looked at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Well that's incredibly helpful of you McGee, thank you for that brainwave."

Suddenly, Tony's eyes lit up. You could almost see the light bulb going off above his head; he'd had an idea.

"McGoogle, can you bring that picture we were looking at this morning up again? You know, the one with Bec and her step dad."

Ziva stared at Tony and blinked, then turned and nodded at McGee. He rolled his eyes, but began to type obediently and after a few seconds, the image appeared. Ziva jumped up and slowly made her way over to stand in front of the plasma next to Tony, who was still carefully studying the picture.

"It's just a normal picture of girl with her step-dad, it's nothing new."

Tony shook his head, obviously dismissing any thoughts he's had as a pigment of his imagination, and moved back to his desk. McGee went to take the picture off the screen but was stopped by Ziva.

"Hang on McGee," she said, still in the daze that had taken over ever since she saw the picture.

There was something… familiar about the girl in the photo; aside from the fact she was a younger version of Bec. Ziva stared at the screen, surprised as she suddenly began having flashbacks from when she was still in Israel. She didn't even notice that Tony had gotten up and placed his hand on her shoulder while calling her name.

"Ziva, _Ziva!_ What is it?" he asked urgently. She snapped out of her trance and walked over to her desk and began rifling through her draws while she answered him.

"That girl reminds me of someone." Tony went to speak but she interrupted him. "From before I came to America."

Tony looked confused and McGee stood up just as Ziva found what she was looking for. She walked over to the plasma and held up what she had in her hand.

"They are the same person."

Tony walked over to see what Ziva was going on about and realised that the object in her hand was a photo. The faces of both Ziva and Ari looked out at him, along with a young girl no older than seven. But the thing that really caught his eye was the fact that the young girl was not Israeli. Her skin was faintly tanned, but in a colder environment he was sure she would have been as white as he was.

Tony looked between the girl in the photo and Bec on the plasma, and he noticed the similarities between them were uncanny. Especially the eyes. Both girls had exactly the same green eyes.

"No, that's not possible," Tony said, shaking his head as Ziva looked upon him sadly.

"Yes, it is Tony. The only difference between these two photos is the people she's standing with."

McGee had been standing behind them through the entire exchange. He pushed Tony to the side so he could see exactly what Ziva was talking about. He looked between the two photos, surprised. There was no denying it was Bec in both photos, except one was taken in LA, the other in Tel Aviv. Then he realised something else.

"Ziva, if this picture was taken in Israel..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence

"Yes, McGee," Ziva sighed, "this picture was taken in Israel. And yes," she continued, seeing he was about to interrupt, "the girl is Mossad."

All three agents were so wrapped up in the discovery they had made that they didn't notice Jenny walk up and stand behind them. Having heard the revelation, she was curious about who they were talking about.

"Mossad?" all three whirled around at the sound of their directors' voice, surprised she'd heard the conversation. "Who?"

Ziva cleared her throat, demanding attention. She showed Jenny the picture before pointing to the one currently being displayed on the screen.

"Bec."

Jenny looked between the photo in Ziva's hand and the plasma in utter shock. Bec's past was becoming more of a mystery every hour. She'd learnt two major things about her in the space of a day.

"You'd better not tell anyone else about this until she's ready to tell everyone, OK?" she said looking back towards her agents. Jenny started to walk away before she realised something else.

"And you might want to take the photo down. He's not going to keep her in the elevator all night."

At her words, the team scrambled to sit back in their seats and all the evidence of their discovery was gone, except for the slight rigidness of their postures. Jenny got to the top of the stairs and was leaning against the railing before the elevator dinged, revealing Gibbs and an absolutely exhausted Bec.

Jenny watched he told his team to go home, and saw the relief on their faces, probably because the temptation to tell someone what they had discovered decreased dramatically. She watched them pack up their things, and it was then that she caught Gibbs eye. She beckoned him up, then just waited. He told Bec to sit down at his desk, which she did and then basically feel asleep the moment her head hit the desk. Gibbs ran up the stairs quietly and stood next to her. She turned as he started to speak.

"You better have a damn good reason to have called me up here, she's shattered," he growled.

Jen didn't speak, just showed him the photo that she had conveniently forgotten to give back to Ziva. He looked at it briefly, then meet Jenny's gaze once again, slightly confused.

"What is this Jen?"

Jenny took the photo back from him and stared at it as she answered him.

"This was taken about seven years ago, in Israel," she said quietly, before looking up at Gibbs and sighing, "Jethro, she's Mossad."

Gibbs took the photo back out of her hands, and stared it some more. There was something different about Bec in that photo; her eyes held none of the sadness they had in the other pictures taken around the same time. Instead they held pride, and happiness. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Ziva's neck, the other held onto Ari's waist and they were crouching down at her height. He noticed that Ziva looked proud of the little girl next to her, whereas Ari looked protective; they looked a lot like a family.

Gibbs looked back at Jenny, and smiled slightly.

"Well, at least she's happy."

Jen looked like she didn't believe him, so he showed it to her again, "See?"

Jen took it back and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess she does."

Both Gibbs and Jenny looked down at the sleeping girl in the bullpen, wondering how they were going to tell her that they knew.

"Hey Jen, is this Ziva's photo?" he asked, his mind whirling, while Jenny looked at him perplexed, unable to understand his train of thought.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

He grinned at her.

"Then we don't need to ask Bec about it yet. We can just ask Ziva what she knows about Bec and about how the hell a little girl, who is definitely not Israeli, got into Mossad in the first place."

Jenny thought over what he had just said and decided it probably was better to ask Ziva than Bec. The poor girl was going to be affected for days after this, having revealed possibly the biggest secrets of her life all in one day, not to mention the fact that her family was still missing. Ziva would probably not answer all of the questions they asked, but she was stronger than Bec.

"I suppose that'll work, but do it tomorrow. And don't let Bec think for even a minute that you know anything more than what she knows I've told you."

Gibbs looked at her curiously before asking, "How did she know it was you and not one of the tech weasels who were in the room at the time?"

"You weren't there Jethro. That glare she gave the guys almost out did yours. It scared me!" Jenny said, grinning.

Gibbs looked at her incredulously and started to laugh, loud enough to wake Bec up.

She sat bolt upright, obviously shocked that someone would laugh so loudly while she was sleeping. She looked for the source, and saw Gibbs upstairs next to Jen, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" she said in a voice loud enough that Jen could hear it over Jethro's laughter, despite the fact that Bec was still half-asleep.

"I told him about the glare you gave the guys in MTAC this afternoon," Jenny said, making her way down the stairs with Gibbs right behind her. He'd stopped laughing by now, waiting for Bec's reaction, but to his surprise, she just smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one. They were like, terrified," she said, starting to laugh herself and sounding genuinely happy. The laughter subsided when a yawn stretched across her face.

"Now that you've finished talking, can we go home now?"

Gibbs nodded and started walking towards the elevator. He and Bec got in, then he turned to Jenny.

"You coming?"

She smiled and shook her head, muttering something about paperwork. Gibbs smiled and as the doors closed he spoke again.

"Goodnight Jen."

He only just heard her say, "Goodnight Jethro," as the elevator doors blocked her from sight.

Gibbs looked at Bec as she yawned again. She noticed him staring and muttered, "It's been a long day."

Gibbs laughed and squeezed her shoulders, "Yep, it sure has been."

Bec smiled up at her uncle and leant her head on his shoulder. She was so tired that she almost missed what he said next. Almost.

"And tomorrow's going to be worse."

Bec glared at him not seeming to appreciate his humour. As the elevator doors opened to show the car park, she just looked at him, demanding him to shut up with her eyes. They climbed into the car and sped off home, where Gibbs gave her the guest room, and she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. He stood in the doorway and turned off the light.

"Goodnight kiddo."

And by the way she smiled in her sleep, he was pretty sure she heard him.

* * *

**This one was a tad hard to write. Next chapter (you won't be getting these often. I never have two chapters written at once) Bec talks to Gibbs about, well, stuff. It's more of a filler than an actual chapter, but it was necessary. Now you've read, can you review it?? I welcome ideas, and seeing all the emails in my inbox really makes my day :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm feeling nice. I've decided to upload two chapters in the space of an hour. Thanks to my beta, Cat, who continues to make me sound awesome and manages to put up with my increasing randomness :P  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I wish I did, but I don't *sighs in disappointment* I'll just write for you instead :P  
**

* * *

Gibbs woke up to pitch darkness and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. He got up, curious as to why he could smell it at three on the morning. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bec sitting at the table, holding a cup steaming hot liquid in her shaking hands. She turned around as she heard him stop in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled

Gibbs didn't miss the shadows under her eyes, or the tear stains on her cheeks; she looked like crap, and he told her outright.

"You look like crap Bec."

She just nodded and turned back around.

"Like I said, I couldn't sleep. That nightmare…" she said, shuddering violently.

Gibbs sat down next to her and put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders as she continued to shake.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked

Bec looked up at him, then reached to her right and grabbed him a cup of coffee.

"Just the way you like it. No cream, no sugar," she said with a small smile, proud that she hadn't forgotten.

Gibbs was impressed, not many people made his coffee the way he liked it and Bec hadn't made him a coffee in 5 years. He took a sip and sat there; knowing she would talk when she was ready. She sighed before beginning.

"Do you remember the last time I came, how I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming?"

He nodded, not wanting to rush her. She took another deep breath.

"Well, um, it's the same one as now, I mean before, wait, I-" she looked over at Gibbs, to see if he understood what she was trying to say. He squeezed her shoulders – she took that as a yes, so she continued.

"Do you remember how I refused to tell you what it was about?"

Gibbs nodded silently; how could he forget?

"It wasn't that you refused to say what it was about Bec; it was more the fact that you refused to say it in a language I could understand."

Bec laughed quietly, seeming to appreciate his attempt at humour.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

She put down her half finished cup of coffee, and got up from her seat at the table. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as tightly as she could. Gibbs followed, taking his place on the couch next to her and giving her plenty of space in case the position she was in got uncomfortable.

"That nightmare, it's um, from the night Patrick died," she mumbled quietly, sniffling a little, "Since then, every time that someone mentions him, the guilt I feel always brings back the memory of him lying on the floor dead."

She sneered at her choice of words. "Well, not so dead apparently. According to Jason, three shots to the stomach aren't enough to kill a marine."

Gibbs thought over what she just said. One part stood out to him in particular.

"You still feel guilty?" he said disbelieving. After all he had done to her, she still felt guilty about killing him.

Bec looked at him, her face that same emotionless mask that Ziva always used to cover up her emotions. That shocked him a little, he was still getting used to the fact she was Mossad.

"Yeah, I do. And… and I shouldn't even have to. I mean, it was justified, wasn't it? He raped me," she said as she began to shake. Her voice broke on the word 'rape' and her chin started to wobble.

"And then mum wouldn't believe me so I went to Ari and he took me to Israel, so I could learn to protect myself. And _then _I had to go to school and learn their language and all because Director Dav-" Bec began, but she cut herself off, frowning. She wasn't stupid enough to insult her boss, even though he was a bastard. She waited for Gibbs to get suspicious of her abrupt stop, but he never did. Fear fluttered in her stomach as the realisation hit; _he knows_.

"Who told you?"

He just looked at her, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

And that did it.

She looked away and took a deep breath, trying to control in the unstoppable anger that was coursing through her. At the moment she wanted to shoot the man sitting next to her, of all the things she hated in the world being lied to was by far the worst.

"You know I was part of Mossad," she said, attempting to level her voice and keep her cool but failing miserably when her hands started to shake. Gibbs pretended not to notice this as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

Bec looked at him sharply.

"And don't you care?"

Gibbs decided to answer carefully, he was on uncharted waters – he'd never had to deal with an angry _and_ traumatised Bec. He had dealt with her when she was angry, and he had certainly dealt with her traumatised. But never both.

"No, not really."

Bec's eyes blazed at his answer and he hurried to finish his sentence before she did something they would both regret.

"It means you can look after yourself, which is a good thing."

By the look on her face, it obviously wasn't.

"Gibbs," she said, speaking his name slowly and deliberately; Gibbs could literally hear the barely controlled anger in her voice.

"Do you realise how many people I killed the last time I was there? How many times I've almost been killed? I was there on and off for three years Gibbs, and they had me transformed into a ruthless killing machine! _That is not a good thing!_ It was horrible, absolutely horrible!" Bec screamed. Her voice had been getting louder and louder throughout the little speech she had given and she had finally snapped and gone crazy at the man sitting beside her with her face contorted into an angry mask.

Gibbs thought she was going to break something but luckily for him, all she did was take a deep breath and sit back down on the couch; Gibbs failing to realise that at some point she had stood up. Bec crossed her legs underneath her and sighed, looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that-"

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped talking, her eyes travelling up to meet his. They were soft, and held none of the anger that she expected. She never thought she would see the expression in Gibbs' eyes but they were, and there was no other way to put it, kind.

"Never say you're sorry, it's a-"

"Sign of weakness, yeah I know. That was like, the first rule I learnt," Bec said and she couldn't help but smile at the correction. Gibbs grinned in response but Bec's grin started to fade, a thoughtful expression taking its place. She stayed quiet for a while, before she began to talk.

Gibbs sat in awe as stories poured out of his niece's mouth, stories of her training, her friends, her schools, her missions. When Gibbs asked about confidentiality, she briskly laughed.

"Mossad doesn't technically own me; I was never an official officer. My presence was basically top secret. Only the people I was working with knew I was there. 'Sides, it's been forever since I've worked under them, and I'm sure you can keep it a secret."

But she didn't stop there; stories of Ziva, her mum, Ari, Sharnie and even a little about Director David followed, and Gibbs noticed a warmth in her voice, as if every person she was talking about, except perhaps Director David, was family. By the time she was finished, she and Gibbs had drank three more cups of coffee each, and it was five thirty.

All thoughts of her nightmares were gone, Bec laughed loudly when Gibbs started adding his own stories to the mix; when Ziva first came to NCIS, Abby's lab assistant, Tony getting framed by said assistant, McGee's Deep Six novel and Jenny's vendetta against La Grenouille, which included Tony's undercover operation with Jeanne.

Bec narrowed her eyes when he started explaining the whole 'Jeanne' situation; she obviously had some strong opinions about her.

"And she left Tony how long ago, exactly?"

Gibbs thought for a minute before answering, "It was about three months ago."

"And he hasn't been the 'same old Tony' since, hmm?"

Gibbs shook his head no.

"Tony's been a whole lot more mature since he fell in love with Jeanne."

Bec spat out the mouthful of coffee she had just drunk, leaving a nice brown stain on Gibbs' light beech table. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she managed to choke out "He fell in _love_ with Jeanne?"

Bec coughed a few more times, then continued when her throat was clear, "You didn't mention that before."

Gibbs looked at her horrified expression and sighed, "I give you permission to talk to DiNozzo about it," he said grudgingly.

Bec snorted, "I was going to talk to him anyway. He fell in love with the daughter of a French arms dealer! I don't believe it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Bec looked up at the clock – six thirty. She stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Well I'm going for a shower, be down in fifteen."

She leant in and kissed her uncle on the cheek, "Oh, and I expect breakfast to be ready when I get down," she said with a smirk.

Gibbs gave her a half-hearted glare and she laughed at him.

"I don't like my eggs sunny side up."

And with that, she turned and skipped up the stairs into the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard the water run. He got off the couch, and made his way into the kitchen. He fried her eggs and bacon, and poured her a glass of juice, wondering if Bec had actually meant fifteen minutes. Right on cue, he heard her run down the stairs, and then stumble on the last one. She went flying past the kitchen entrance and ran straight into the wall. Gibbs snickered; looks like even kids trained by Mossad can still be as clumsy as ever. But then again Bec had always been like that, she would run into things all the time. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her head.

"Your walls are _hard_, Gibbs. I barely felt a dent," she said, laughing as she remembered a similar occurrence, "Last time I ran into a wall at home, I made a nice, big, Bec-head shaped hole. I don't think mum ever got it fixed."

She sat down at the table and Gibbs put the plate of readymade breakfast in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she saw what he had done, "You know I wasn't serious when I said breakfast had to be ready!"

Gibbs looked at her and grinned, "I'll have it then, if you really don't want it."

Bec looked at him and frowned, then realised he was playing with her.

"I never said that! Because after all," she said with a smirk, "you did go to all this trouble."

And she said nothing more, because her mouth was too busy eating the food. Gibbs sat down beside her and ate his own breakfast, finishing before she did. He stood up and waited until she'd shovelled down the last of her eggs, then took her plate to the sink.

"Does the guest bedroom still have the mirror in it?" she asked, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Gibbs looked at her, struggling to remember.

"Ummm… I'm pretty sure it does."

Bec didn't answer him, but after a while her face broke out into a grin.

"Go get ready then. I can do my hair in there, instead of the main bathroom."

And so, she jumped up and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Gibbs shook his head wondering where on earth she got all her energy from.

Half and hour later, Gibbs was sitting on the couch again, waiting for Bec. He heard her voice drift down the stairs – she was singing. He grinned as he listened, apparently she had inherited the singing gene; her voice was pretty good. After a while, the singing stopped, and Bec made her unhurried way down the stairs, decked out in black skinny jeans with black converse shoes, a long purple tank with a short black blazer over the top. Then Gibbs saw why she took so long getting ready – half her hair was pulled back, the rest hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Sorry it took so long."

She walked out the door with Gibbs behind her, stopping with her hand on the passenger side door.

"I hope I didn't make you late," she said, before thinking over what she had just said, "then again, you can't be late. You drive almost as fast as Ziva."

Ten minutes later they pulled up at the Navy Yard car park, and Bec sighed. Today was going to be another long day and by the look in Gibbs' eyes, he knew it too.

She groaned.

"I picked a bad time to come, didn't I?"

Gibbs just smiled.

"Yep," he got out of the car and opened her door, "We've got a murderer to catch." Bec rolled her eyes.

"And do you know what the best part is?" Gibbs asked.

Bec turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"What would that be?" she asked right back at him, then under her breath, so quiet that Gibbs almost missed it, she muttered, "Not like I want to know or anything" Gibbs grinned wider.

"You get to help me catch him."

Bec glared at her uncle, the stalked off to the entrance, Gibbs laughter trailing behind her. _Today was going to be fun,_ he thought as he followed Bec to the entrance.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Bec's voice screeched from the entrance, somehow she'd already gotten in trouble with security.

She was standing there with her hands on her hips and was glaring at Tom, head of security. It was then he remembered that she always had a gun on her. He sped up hoping to catch her before she blew.

"Gibbs! He won't let me through!" she said angrily.

Tom was quick to defend himself.

"All I did was ask for anything she might be carrying, and she refused," he said, hoping not to anger the agencies top agent.

Gibbs knew that Bec would rather die than give up her weapons.

"Tom, just let my niece through, she's with me."

The guard gaped at Gibbs, whether it was because he had a niece or because he spoke calmly nobody was sure, but the point was Bec got through security still in possession of her weapons.

After he had dealt with security, Gibbs herded Bec into the elevator.

She didn't say anything, just stood there, silently fuming about the altercation.

He barely resisted the urge to chuckle.

Oh yes, today was going to be eventful.

* * *

**Tehe, a little trouble with security there. That was my favourite part to write. Reviews?? Please?? I uploaded two chapters in a day, how bout a review to make it seem worth the effort?? :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys!**

**It's been an awful long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that... But things happen. And I'm sure you don't want me to start rambling, so I'll just get on with the story :)  
To redorchid23 - Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bec and Sharnie. I only wish I owned everybody else...  
**

* * *

Tony rushed out of the elevator, sitting down at his desk. He looked at his watch – he was only ten minutes late – surely Gibbs wouldn't find out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone in the bullpen except Ziva. Apparently she hadn't noticed him either; she didn't look up from the computer screen at all. Tony sat and sighed in relief – nothing was worse than coming in late during a case, especially since Bec was here. And Bec always seemed to bring trouble.

"Nice of you to join us Tony."

_Damn, _he thought, _as if Ziva wouldn't notice._

"Hey, I'm only ten minutes late!" he countered, putting on the charm.

"Yes, I am sure Gibbs will see it that way," she replied, the shadow of a smirk on her face.

"Well he won't know unless you tell him, Zee-Vah." Tony elongated her name, knowing that secretly she loved it and hated it at the same time. He got up out of his desk and perched himself on the edge of hers.

"What makes you think I won't tell him?" Ziva said, getting out of her seat and standing in front of her partner.

"The fact that if I die you'll be stuck alone with the Probie."

"And we certainly couldn't have that, Tony," she teased stepping close enough to whisper in his ear, "you'd be too jealous."

She pulled back and he stared into her chocolate orbs, deliberating his response.

"You used three contractions in less than two minutes," he breathed, opting for the safe choice of words.

"Yes. I. Did," she purred as they both moved forward, bodies touching.

Bec walked out of the elevator, bopping along to the music playing in her ears. She started to walk into the squad room but stopped, shocked at what she was seeing. Tony and Ziva were standing practically nose to nose, bodies pressed up against one another. Bec knew Gibbs wasn't far behind her, so she decided to intervene.

"DiNozzo!"

The pair jumped apart and Bec chuckled quietly. Tony looked around the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on Bec who was making her way slowly towards him. She laughed louder at the look on his face; never had she seen someone so disappointed. She pulled her earphones out of her ears as she sat down at Gibbs' desk, and watched as DiNozzo came up to her.

"Bec, what was that for?"

She resisted the urge to laugh again. Tony sounded really pissed, and his voice sounded more like a hiss than a whisper. She looked around for Gibbs, and when she didn't see him she leaned into the senior field agent and answered his question.

"I was saving you from Gibbs' wrath. Would you've liked it if he walked in instead of me?" She leant back then spoke at normal volume. "Besides, that whole 'backing me into a corner' thing in the elevator yesterday wasn't exactly the nicest thing you've ever done; and I felt like being a bitch."

Bec smirked at Tony, enjoying the stunned look on his face. She clasped her hands behind her head and waited. It was a while before Tony could speak again.

"But... why?"

Bec looked around for Gibbs again, then she looked up at Tony, a look of total seriousness on her face.

"Cause I didn't want Gibbs to spot you. Just cause he has a rule against you and Ziva dating doesn't mean I do. I couldn't care less," she said, standing up, "next time though, take it to the men's room or something."

She walked towards the elevator again but stopped in front of Ziva's desk, waiting until she'd looked up. She nodded her head toward the elevator, watching Ziva's face pale a little. Then she continued her walk, sensing Ziva walking behind her. They stepped into the waiting elevator together and Bec waited until the doors closed before hitting the emergency switch, effectively plunging them into darkness. She turned to face Ziva, and crossed her arms.

Then she waited.

Soon, Ziva broke the tension filled silence.

"Look, I did not mean to tell them! They just happened to be standing behind me when I realised." Bec shrugged, unimpressed.

"It wasn't your secret to tell, Ziva, but I forgive you. Besides, there are more pressing issues." Bec frowned, wondering how best to word her question, "now that you've figured out where I'm from, do the others know that you know everything else that they don't know I haven't told them?"

Ziva frowned slightly as she figured out what Bec meant before replying, "no, I do not think that they do."

Bec just stared at her, scepticism written all over her face.

"Are you sure they don't know?"

Ziva glared at her, and Bec shrugged in response.

"You could've let something slip." Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"I did not let anything slip. They only know what you've told them," a thoughtful expression crossed her face, "who else did you tell?"

Bec's face went blank and she flipped the switch, setting the elevator moving again. Ziva looked at her curiously.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked, curiosity evident in her voice. Bec met her gaze, then looked at the silver doors in front of them.

"Down."

And with that, she fell silent as the elevator quickly descended, the doors opening to reveal Abby's lab. Bec left Ziva alone in the elevator, rushing to get out. She strode quickly and silently to the lab but stopped just short of the doorway and leant against the wall. She looked back at Ziva and nodded for her to come with her. Ziva noticed that her confidence from before was gone as she stood next to her outside the lab. Bec leant in close and whispered in Ziva's ear.

"The only other person I told was Abby."

Ziva looked confused and uttered, "then why are you not going in?"

Bec leant in closer before answering, "because Gibbs is in there with her."

Ziva couldn't see the significance of that at all; in fact, she looked more confused than before. Bec rolled her eyes.

"They're talking about me."

Ziva's brow furrowed and she looked around the corner into the lab. Neither Gibbs, nor Abby's lips were moving and no muffled sound was coming from the lab.

"But they're not saying anything!" Ziva said in a harsh whisper, looking again just to make sure.

"No. They're signing," Bec replied with a sigh.

"You know how to sign?" Ziva said looking at Bec with a surprised gaze.

"My best friend was deaf, remember?"

Ziva nodded. She remembered when she first started training Bec, how she would sign as she talked. Bec looked around the corner, her eyes narrowing as she watched.

"Ok, it's time to stop this conversation."

Bec strode into the lab, clearly pissed, Ziva right behind her.

Both Gibbs and Abby stared at them in surprise, neither of them expecting anyone else down in the lab with them. Gibbs looked between Bec and Ziva, glaring slightly at the both of them, noticing Bec's angry expression. He noticed that anger wasn't the only emotion on her face. It was definitely the most prominent, but there was another there and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Bec, Ziva, what-"

"I needed to speak to Abby, and Ziva just happened to be in the elevator when I made the decision," Bec said coolly, cutting her uncle off.

Ziva looked between Gibbs and Bec, noticing the glares that were being exchanged were almost identical though Bec's glare was maybe marginally more menacing than Gibbs'. Then it changed, Bec's gaze was no longer angry, but challenging.

"That is, if I'm allowed to."

Gibbs glowered at her for a moment longer, then turned and marched out the lab. Ziva followed him, throwing Bec an apologetic glance over her shoulder. They heard the ding of the elevator that signalled that the others were gone, but neither of them spoke, Abby waiting for Bec to explain why she came down here in the first place.

Abby watched as Bec's glare slid slowly off her face, only to be replaced with hurt and betrayal so deep, that Abby just wrapped her up in her arms. She felt Bec stiffen, then pull away slightly. Abby let her go.

Bec stood in front of the Goth, completely lost for words.

"You and Gibbs… you were-"

"Bec it's not what you think!" Abby said cutting her off.

"Really, cause that's definitely what it looks like," Bec replied, blinking back tears.

"Bec…" Abby said moving forward to engulf her in a hug but the young girl stepped back, not allowing it.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that? You know seeing how untrustworthy I am."

Abby stared at her feet nervously. Bec could obviously sign and the conversation she had just had with Gibbs was definitely not one she would have liked the young girl to overhear.

"You know, it's really not my fault that all this stuff keeps happening to me," Bec said, anger and a hint of bitterness in her voice, "I mean, it's not like I asked for Patrick or Sharnie or Mossad or any of it to happen! How is it my fault that my life is just one royal screw up after another? And now Gibbs has the gall to say that he doesn't trust me? What-did-he-expect-me-to-do?"

"I don't know Bec, I honestly don't know," Abby replied quietly, dreading the next words she had to say, "maybe you should uh… leave now."

Bec gaped at Abby, stunned by what she had just told her. The Goth was always the friendly supportive one, the only one who could defy Gibbs and get away with it. If she was following his orders, the rest of them wouldn't hesitate to ignore her.

"Right, yeah, comes with the whole 'untrustworthy' territory, got it," Bec stammered for the first time in ages. Abby stared at her sympathetically, sensing the poor girl was lost for words.

"So I'll just uh…" Bec spluttered and turn around still shocked. She made her way over to the doors unable to believe that Abby had told her to leave.

Just before she walked out of the lab she turned, looked Abby straight in the eye and said, "I really thought you'd be there for me."

And with that she walked out of the room, ignoring the hurt look plastered across Abby's face.

* * *

**So, good, ok, or just plain bad? Could you let me know. Please? It only takes a few seconds... :)**

**And thanks to Tiva4lifeexx for beta-ing this for me. She's so awesome :D**

**Luv Team Ziva  
**


End file.
